I Want You Back
I Want You Back é uma música dos the Jackson 5 que o elenco de Victorious faz um cover em Locked Up. Ele foi escrito pela equipe de redação de Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Fonce Mizell e Deke Richards, também conhecido como "The Corporation". Letra Ohhhhhh Let me tell you now Ohhhh (Ohhhh) When I had you to myself I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd But someone picked you from the bunch One glance was all it took Now it's much too late for me to take a second look '' CHORUS: Oh baby give me one more chance ''(show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (back to your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby) But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Yes I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Ya ya ya ya (I want you back) Na na na na Tryin' to live without your love Is one long sleepless night Let me show you girl That I know wrong from right Every street you walk on I leave tearstains on the ground Following the girl I didn't even want around Let me tell you now ''CHORUS: ''Oh baby all I need is one more chance (show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (back to your heart) Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (let you go baby) But now since I see you in his arms ''Uh-huh A buh buh buh buh (2 vezes) All I want A buh buh buh buh All I need A buh buh buh buh All I want A buh buh buh buh All I need Baby, Baby (Ohh) (I want you back) Forget what happened then (I want you back) Oh baby I was blind to let you go But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Spare me of this cause Oh baby I need one more chance ha I tell ya that I love you ''(Oh Oh Oh) I want you back (5 vezes) Tradução Te Quero de Volta Uh-huh huh huh huh Me deixe te dizer agora Uh-huh Verso 1 Quando eu a tinha para mim Eu não a queria por perto Esses rostos bonitos sempre fizeram você ficar na multidão Mas alguém pegou você do grupo Quando uma olha dela foi tudo o que levou Agora está muito tarde para eu ter uma segunda vista Refrão: Oh, querida me dê uma segunda chance (Te mostro que te amo) Você não vai deixar? (De volta para o seu coração) Oh, querida, eu estava cego para te deixar partir (Deixe-se levar, querida) Mas agora, desde que eu vi você nos braços dele (Te quero de volta) Sim, eu quero agora (Te quero de volta) Ooh ooh querida (Te quero de volta) Ya ya ya ya (Te quero de volta) Na na na na Verso 2: Tentando viver sem você, amor É uma noite sem dormir Deixe-me mostra, garota Que eu sei o errado do certo Cada rua em que você caminha Eu deixei manchas de lágrimas no chão Seguindo a garota Que eu não quis por perto Deixe-me te dizer agora Refrão: Oh, querida, tudo o que preciso é mais uma chance (te mostrar que te amo) Não vai me deixar? (De volta para o seu coração) Oh, querida, eu estava cego para deixar você partir (Deixe-se levar, querida) Mas agora, desde que eu vi você nos braços dele Uh-huh A buh buh buh buh (2 vezes) Tudo o que quero A buh buh buh buh Tudo o que preciso A buh buh buh buh Tudo o que quero A buh buh buh buh Tudo o que preciso Oh, só mais uma chance Para te mostrar que eu te amo Querida (6 vezes) (Te quero de volta) Esqueça o que aconteceu, depois (Te quero de volta) Me deixe viver de novo Oh, querida, eu estava cego para deixar você ir Mas gora, desde que vi você nos braços dele (Te quero de volta) Poupem-me disso, porque (Te quero de volta) Me dê de volta o que perdi Oh, querida, eu preciso de mais uma chance, ha Eu te digo que te amo Agora querida (oh) Querida (oh) Querida Te quero de volta Te quero de volta Te quero de volta Te quero de volta Te quero de volta Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Vídeos